vinesaucefandomcom-20200213-history
Vinesauce Wiki
Welcome to the Vinesauce Wiki The Sauciest Wiki on the internet. Nothing else we say could possibly add to that. New wiki: Since this old wiki is dead due to a lack of moderatorship, Bern here has decided to make a new wiki: https://vinepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Vinepedia_Wiki What is Vinesauce? Vinesauce is a streaming media website established on May 11th, 2010 by Vinny in New York City, New York. The stream serves live footage of video game gameplay and the streamer's live commentary to hundreds or sometimes thousands of viewers at any given moment. The viewers can interact with the streamer through a chat room next to the video feed. Vinesauce is also host to other permanently recurring streamers and guest streamers who have either been recruited by Vinny or applied for the opportunity. For the sake of variety and maintaining the core spirit of the experience, guest streamers are restricted to a single game within a single session of streaming due to an increasingly high volume of applications submitted by viewers. On YouTube, Vinesauce maintains an alternative online presence with edited stream highlights uploaded through various channels including individual streamer-owned channels and an official channel. History Before Vinesauce, Vinny first started out with a YouTube channel which served small recordings of video game playthroughs and amateur videos. After noticing a deterioration in quality throughout the live streaming community as a fan of many of the existing streams, he felt that he could do the medium the justice it deserved. }} On May 11th, 2010, Vinny launched ''Vinesauce. After the stream made substantial gains in viewership, Vinny was joined by several other streamers— many of whom remain recurring streamers to this day. Notable recurring streamers include "KY", Joel, Fred, "MentalJen", "Limes", Darren, "Studyguy", "Rev", "Hootey", "Imakuni", "FearGingers", and "GPM". }} Culture }} Their humor can potentially strike a viewer as immature, but Vinesauce and its contributors try to maintain what could be considered a degree of exclusivity in their community (without actually denying anyone entry). Through encouraging thoughtful engagement with peers, both viewer and streamer alike , and discouraging lewd and distasteful behavior, they attempt to cultivate a civilized culture somewhat unique to an internet overflowing with debauchery and moral mayhem. }} Intentionally, there is no schedule for streaming on Vinesauce. This policy is implemented in order to draw natural performances from streamers and maintain their original enthusiasm. Rather than rigid, choreographed performances, Vinesauce's streams are meant to feel familiar and organic. The stream has become known in pockets of the internet for alternative, laid-back and off-putting humor with games that are forced into "corrupted" states or have naturally occurring dysfunctional art styles with the intent of appearing corrupted or glitched. On occasion, there have also been entire games developed by viewers solely for the purpose of being streamed by Vinesauce. Additionally, thousands of pieces of fanart have been created by viewers that were inspired by particular stream-related occurrences or highlights of streams. These works are often made hastily and finished mere minutes after the catalytic events. On YouTube Established before their official streaming website in February of 2010, Vinesauce's presence on YouTube has been a great boon to their steadily flourishing success as a stream. With closer access to the internet media audience at-large, and features in video game related news outlet. External links * Official Website * Official YouTube Channel * Streamer Channel (Joel) * Streamer Channel (Fred) * Streamer Channel (Limes) * Streamer Channel (Darren) * Streamer Channel (Rev) * Streamer Channel (DireBoar) * Streamer Channel (GPM) Related Wikis * Vineland Wiki (Tomodachi and Miitopia) References Category:Browse Category:Vinesauce-related